In some surgical operations, such as a gastrointestinal anastomosis, it may be desirable to clamp down on one or more layers of tissue, cut through the clamped layers of tissue and drive staples through the layers of tissue to substantially seal the severed layers of tissue together near the severed ends of the tissue layers. One such instrument that may be used in such operations is a linear cutting stapler. A linear cutting stapler generally includes a first jaw, a second jaw, a lever for clamping the first jaw relative to the second jaw, an anvil associated with either the first jaw or the second jaw, a staple cartridge associated with the jaw opposing the staple anvil, and a firing assembly movable relative to the rest of the linear cutting stapler. Typically, the first jaw and the second jaw may pivot relative each other in order to grasp tissue between the jaws. Staples are arranged in the staple cartridge such that a portion of firing assembly may actuate through the staple cartridge to drive staples out of staple cartridge, through tissue, and against anvil while also severing tissue captured between the staple cartridge and the staple anvil.
While various kinds of surgical stapling instruments and associated components have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.